Over The Years
by Fuyukichi
Summary: Over the years, she had waited. She could feel him but couldn't see him. Yet, she was sure that she would be able to meet him again. She still believed in their promise.


**Disclaimer:** _Spirited Away doesn't belong to me._

**Warning: **_English isn't my native language, unfortunately. I try my best not to do mistake, but that's really difficult (especially in grammar urgh.)_

_I put the story in friendship and romance categories as I don't really know... That's as you wish._

_And rated K+ just to be safe but normally, it can be rated K._

* * *

**Over The Years**

"… When the little girl turned to see the entrance, she only saw darkness. Even if she was sad, she came back at her parent's car and kept in her heart the promise of her friend."

The old woman opened her eyes and looked at the woman in front of her. It was a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes. It was her great granddaughter. Her grandson got married ten years ago with a foreigner and two years later, they had had a little girl. Now, she was ten years old and she listened carefully to the story.

Near them, sitting at the table, her parents listened too, drinking their coffee and tea. The old woman looked smiled to them. She loved having her family near her.

"Grandma'" Her grandson suddenly called her. "You never told me if the spirit has kept his promise. Does the little girl finally see him again?"

The grandmother looked at her family, thinking, before answering softly:

"Over the years, she couldn't see him, but she _felt_ him. She knew he was right by her side."

At the moment she had finished to tell that, the old woman felt something on her hand. She glanced at it. There was nothing, yet, she smiled.

"He had never left her alone until the end."

"But they never met again…" Her granddaughter-in-law stated.

"Who knows?" She answered. "Who knows what happens after life?"

The woman tilted her head. Minutes later, they left her after a lot of kisses and hugs. Her great granddaughter hugged her tightly and told her in her ear:

"I'm sure you'll meet him again soon, grandma."

'Surprised' wasn't a word strong enough to describe the old woman's feelings. She smiled and patted the head of the little girl before answering:

"You're right, darling. I'll make sure of it." Then she whispered: "But don't tell anyone. That's our little secret."

The little girl smiled and left her great grandmother alone. The three people finally left the house and when it became quiet as before they arrived, the old woman closed her eyes.

"Yes, I'm sure we will meet soon." She said loudly, while she felt again something on her hand.

She knew it was him. He had always been here for her. For her wedding, for her son's birth, for her husband's death… He had watched her until now and she knew he would until her own death. Then, maybe… The old woman smiled. Yes, she didn't know when but she would see him again no matter what.

* * *

She opened her eyes when she felt the grass on her face. She sat down and looked around her. She knew this place. It didn't change at all over the years. She smiled and put back the lock of brown hair that prevented her to see well.

Wait. Brown hair? She took a lock and looked at it in amazement. Didn't she have grey hair the last time she woke up? And her hand! It looked so young…!

"Finally awaken?" A voice said behind her.

She turned towards the origin of the voice and her eyes opened in amazement when she saw who stood in front of her, with a little smile.

"Haku, is that you?"

"Who else?" Haku answered. "I'm glad to being able to see you again, Chihiro."

Chihiro smiled before answering:

"I'm glad too. You… You didn't change at all."

The Spirit of the River Kohaku laughed and came close to her. Then, he stated:

"You, on the contrary, changed a lot." He leaned forward her and put a kiss on her forehead. "But to me, you'll be the little girl who saved me forever."

Chihiro didn't know if she was dreaming – maybe soon, she would wake up and see her family around her – but she hoped that this dream lasted forever.


End file.
